


Dirty Criminals

by Zeigarnik



Category: Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeigarnik/pseuds/Zeigarnik
Summary: NSFW Prompts





	Dirty Criminals

“Are you sure I’m not being too hard on you?” Redhead asked, her voice sounding like a shotgun blast in the quiet room she had locked herself and Cleaner away in, and the only other sound she could hear as she stood waiting for a response was the man’s heavy, labored breathing.

 

They had a safe word. She had even managed to get him to agree to a verbally spoken one, feeling just a tad more comfortable knowing that he could call out to her and voice his need should it ever arise, and before they had begun she even managed to coax it out of him, just to hear him say it and make certain that he knew what it was and what they were getting into. Since they he hadn’t uttered a word to her, and though she wasn’t exactly growing concerned about him, she did want to check up with him periodically throughout their little session together. “Darling, you’re bleeding here...” She said, and as she stepped around closer she carefully ran her nails over Cleaner’s abused, angry red back where she had managed to break the skin with her single tail.

 

All she heard in response as a low, shuddering groan as Cleaner let his head loll back and he arched away from her touch just a little.

 

This was the way things had always gone between the two of them. Redhead would question just how much punishment Cleaner could actually take when she had long since learned his limits and kept them in mind as she worked him to a trembling mess. It frustrated Cleaner when she questioned him like that, and she knew it, she _loved_ it.

 

He wanted more, she wanted him to admit it, to ask for it in his own way.

 

“...I think you’ve had enough, Cleaner.” She said, watching closely as his hands gripped his restraints tighter, knuckles going white around them. Her palm smoothed over his hot to the touch skin, sliding up the back of his head and holding it as she looked down at the man knelt before her as he stared up at her with lost, glassy eyes, and he could tell he was only just getting started. “Unless… you don’t want me to stop?” She asked.

 

Cleaner slowly, _so_ slowly, shook his head, eyes never breaking contact with her own.

 

“Do you want it enough to beg me for it, Cleaner?” She asked, her bright red lips pursed just slightly as she stroked her fingers over his head.

 

Cleaner nodded this time, and after a moment of Redhead simply staring down and observing him, the man parted his lips, seeming to piece together what he wanted to say to her, how he wanted to convey that he didn’t just want her to continue, he needed her to, to deliver some of the pain that he caused people every day back unto him, like he deserved.

 

He never got the chance to plead his case though, because before he could his lips were covered with soft, plush red ones, and he was kissed so sweetly he could hardly believe this was the same woman who had left blistering red streaks and welts all up and down his back, who had built the painful sting up to the point that his eyes had begun to water, only to rub and soothe the pain away just so she could do it all over again.

 

She kissed him breathless, and he almost wanted to follow after her for more as she slowly pulled away, but he could hardly move beyond his head as it was. He could only stare up longingly at her as a small smirk spread on those gorgeous lips.

 

“Well… since you asked _so_ sweetly...” She said as she stepped back, letting her whip uncoil and drag along the soft carpet as she moved a short distance away behind him. She let her eyes roam over Cleaner’s abused back for where she thought would be the best spot to begin again with, and when she found it, she struck.

 

She didn’t need Cleaner to speak to her for this to be satisfying to her. The loud cry of pain and the way Cleaner arched his back as a new bright red bloody slit was left across the flesh of his back was more than enough for her.

 


End file.
